Viola Del Pensiero
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Hinata adalah seorang murid pindahan yang ditempatkan di bangku Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah lama membolos sekolah. Alhasil ketika pemuda itu kembali, keributan tidak dapat dihindari. Disusul dengan berbagai kejadian antara ia dan Sasuke sehingga ia menjadi korban bully. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika ternyata mereka adalah... Saudara tiri?
1. Kesan Pertama

Desember.

Salju turun dengan teratur. Semesta kelam sewarna jelaga berbanding terbalik dengan hamparan putih yang terlihat rapuh. Menutupi setiap sisi kehidupan sejauh mata mengedarkan pandangan.

Bola lampu yang terletak secara beraturan, memberikan pencahayaan dengan sinar remang. Menegaskan bahwa masih ada kehidupan walau benda putih yang terlihat lembut seolah ingin menutupi dunia yang sepi.

Pohon rindang yang bertahun lalu di tanami, hanya menyisakan ranting dan batang yang diselimuti salju di penghujung desember ini.

Bangku panjang, di bawah pohon pinus yang telah merelakan daunnya pergi. Seseorang duduk dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Jujur saja, berlindungpun tidak ada gunanya. Kala itu, salju terlalu meramaikan malam yang semakin larut. Hanya tudung yang menyatu dari sebuah jaket wol berwarna marun yang ia kenakan sebagai perlindungan atas serbuan es yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang mungil.

Bibirnya bergetar kala hembusan nafas mengepulkan asap tebal atas perbedaan suhu tubuh dan sekitar yang begitu kontras.

"Sruk sruk sruk."

Langkah kasar membuat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk semenjak ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi besi pada sebuah taman yang catnya sedikit mengelupas.

Kini helaian biru hitam terlihat semakin jelas. Matanya berkedip inosen dengan poni yang membingkai wajahnya yang terlihat merona karena udara di sekitarnya. Matanya menatap dengan teliti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan sang lelaki. Ia terus berspekulasi, mengapa di taman yang sepi orang itu menginjakkan kaki? Hanya sekedar lewat pun tidak masuk akal, mengingat taman bukanlah alternatif yang baik yang diambil sebagai jalan pintas. Pikirannya sederhana, mengapa ada orang di saat rumah adalah tempat yang paling indah?

Seseorang berperawakan sedang dengan coat hitam legam yang seolah ingin menyaingi malam yang kelam melewatinya dengan langkah kasar yang di paksakan. Menapaki alas putih yang cukup dalam, meninggalkan bekas yang cukup meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan mampu berjalan lebih cepat.

Gadis itu meyakini, orang yang lewat di hadapannya adalah seorang lelaki. Postur tubuhnya membuktikan itu, ditambah gayanya yang terlihat sangat maskulin semakin menegaskan persepsi.

Orang itu menepi. Tangannya aman di saku coat yang terlihat sangat hangat. Tudungnya yang terlalu besar menyamarkan wajahnya, ditambah cahaya temaram tidak terlalu membantu apalagi posisi pemuda itu memunggungi seorang gadis yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Tatapanmu mengganggu."

Suaranya. Persis seperti cuaca di penghujung tahun ini. Dingin dan menusuk. Membuat gadis itu menggigil karena dua hal yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Pemuda itu melihat melalui bahunya yang tegap. Tudung itu, terlalu tertutup.

"Tundukkan kepalamu!"

Bibirnya membuat lengkungan searah gravitasi bumi. Tubuhnya ikut menggigil, matanya berair. Lalu gadis itu menangis.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Viola Del Pensiero**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Kesan Pertama**

"Buka jendelanya jika kau memutuskan untuk merorok di dalam kamarmu."

Pandangannya lurus, langkahnya santai menuju teralis besi yang terkunci.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk?"

Tatapannya penuh selidik, nada bicaranya penuh intimidasi. Seseorang yang diajak bicara dengan santainya membuka jendela besar dengan tralis besi otomatis. Ia menghirup udara segar menggantikan asap rokok yang memenuhi pernapasannya semenjak ia memasuki kamar yang didominasi warna gelap ini.

"Itachi!" Pandangannya semakin menajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Tidak ada."

Pemuda yang lebih muda membuang nikotin yang masih menyala seraya mendecih sebal. "Keluar!" Ia memerintah.

"Tinggalkanlah hal-hal yang akan membuatmu mati muda, Sasuke." Suara beratnya terdengar sangat berwibawa.

Ia menatap taman yang di penuhi beberapa kumpulan tanaman bunga beraneka warna. Ada tukang kebun yang terlihat tengah menatanya di sana.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu menjadi urusanku selama kau berada dalam pengawasanku," Ia sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya di sertai dengan penekanan pada tiap katanya. " _Baka otouto_." Di akhiri senyuman yang terpatri di wajah dewasanya yang membuat wanita rela mengantri untuk diperistri. Namun sayang, adik kecilnya lebih berarti.

"Aku bukan bayi yang butuh pengasuh." Ia berujar seraya beranjak dari ranjangnya yang sangat-sangat berantakkan.

Itachi perlahan melangkah santai menghampiri Sasuke yang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku sudah melaporkanmu kepada _Otou-sama_."

Gerakan pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu inci itu terhenti, pemuda berambut kuncir menyeringai penuh arti. Setidaknya, perkataannya barusan cukup ditanggapi ya walaupun dengan respon sedikit saja sudah membuat rasa kesal Itachi terobati.

"Ya silakan." Jawabnya asal.

Sasuke membuka kaosnya, menampilkan otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuh kekarnya. Ia seorang berandal, bertarung adalah bagian dari hidupnya, dan olahraga merupak rutinitasnya. Jadi tidak perlu alasan lagi mengapa Sasuke mendapat tubuh sebagus itu. Lantas menggantinya dengan kaos lain yang lebih bersih dari lemari yang kini terkunci.

"Pergi lagi?"

Itachi bersandar pada lemari yang dilewati Sasuke dengan pasti. Ia terlihat santai memperhatikan adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan beranjak.

Melangkah lagi ke seberang. Disana terletak meja yang sama kacaunya dengan isi kamar yang lain. Kamus-kamus dan rentetan buku tebal sedikit berdebu, maid rumah ini jarang membersihkannya. Mungkin debunya masih sangat tipis, bukan hal yang penting lagi. Tetapi alasan lainnya adalah buku itu jarang sekali tersentuh jari-jemari manusia.

Jari lentik Itachi, menelusur membuat garis tipis ketika debu berpindah ke tangannya yang pucat. Ia tersenyum getir, kapan terakhir adiknya sudi berkutat dengan buku-buku terlantar ini?

Merasa diabaikan, Itachi kembali membuka suara untuk menyambung pembicaraan yang Sasuke anggap 'sangat tidak penting.'

"Kapan terakhir kau pergi ke sekolah?"

Sasuke berhenti, Ia menoleh melalui bahunya, mengarahkan mata sewarna jelaga dengan tatapan penuh keangkuhan. "Aku lupa."

Lantas pergi.

Membanting pintu kamarnya. Meninggalkan Itachi yang harus segera memanggil asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurusi kekacauan di kamar adik tercintanya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kapan kau akan membayar?"

"Diam Naruto!"

Sahabat pirangnya merengut sebal. Sudah meminjam uang membentak pula. Kalau bukan si tuan superior Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan sahabat kecil sekaligus anak dari teman ayah tercintanya, Naruto bisa saja menonjoknya di tempat. Saat pemuda itu keluar dari bar langganan yang tentu saja sangat 'oh mahal' tanpa membayar dengan alasan berupa gumaman tidak jelas seraya pergi memasuki mobil mewahnya yang belakangan diketahui ia beli dari uang untuk keperluan sekolahnya.

"Itachi sialan!" Pemuda itu terus saja mengumpat. Berkali ia meminum minuman berkadar alkohol sangat tinggi sambil memainkan alat komunikasi.

"Turuti saja apa kata Itachi- _nii_ , percayalah kau tidak akan rugi." Pemuda itu berkata seraya menengadah menatap langit-langit kamar apartemennya yang sering kali di singgahi Sasuke setiap harinya.

"Silakan bermimpi."

Lalu hening.

Naruto dengan lelahnya dan Sasuke dengan ketidak peduliannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

 _Sensei_ berambut nila bermata coklat itu terus mengulang perkataan sama secara berkala. Gadis di belakangnya hanya tersenyum paksa.

"Kenapa bisa Tsunade- _sama_ memasukkan seorang murid ke dalam kelas eksekutif itu."

"Sudahlah Anko- _sensei_ , jangan membuat gadis itu merasa buruk di hari pertamanya."

Yang berambut hitam sebahu lebih pandai membaca situasi. Ia tersenyum kepada gadis di sampingnya seraya mengucapkan permohonan maaf berkali-kali.

"Aku melihat kemampuan akademisnya cukup tinggi." Sembari mendekap map berisi absensi juga beberapa lembar materi yang akan menjadi pembahasannya hari ini, Shizune- _sensei_ menahan ucapannya, "Kurasa itu masuk akal."

"Hanya saja..." Anko berujar dengan ragu, ia menahan ucapannya seakan tahu bahwa kejanggalan ini sangat jarang terjadi. Sembari berhenti melangkahkan kaki, Anko berpikir lagi berusaha mencari spekulasi pasti.

" _Jaa_ , Hyuuga- _san_ ," Shizune merasa bosan dengan celotehan sang rekan, beruntung pintu bertuliskan XII 1 telah sampai di hadapannya. "Kau masuk di jam ketiga saat pelajaranku." _Sensei_ ramah itu tersenyum sampai kedua matanya terpejam.

"Kau siap?" Tawarnya penuh antusias.

"Umm." Responnya cepat. Membuat Shizune merasa simpatik pada gadis ayu ini.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi."

Seakan mengerti, Anko melenggang pergi dengan lambaian tangan acuh seraya berbalik dan hilang di telan sunyi lorong sepi saat pelajaran berlangsung kini.

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seluruh sorot mata seisi kelas mengarah padanya. Siswanya memang sedikit, namun tingkah polah mereka yang unik membuat warga baru disana mengeryit. Kelas eksekutif? Pasti karena mereka dari kalangan elit.

Shizune menarik napas, nampaknya sensei berambut perak yang selalu identik dengan telat itu gagal mengajar hari ini sehingga kelas kosong dari awal bel berbunyi tadi pagi.

" _Jaa minna_ , kalian kedatangan teman baru."

Tatapan langsung mengarah pada gadis berambut sepunggung yang menunduk canggung berdiri di depan podium.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hyuuga Hinata. M..mohon bantuannya." Gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

Pandangan Shizune menjelajah seisi kelas yang kosong. Seharusnya ada bangku yang selalu kosong di kelas ini semenjak empat minggu belakangan.

" _Yatta_!" Shizune berseru dalam hati. Ingatannya memang baik, persepsinya tidak salah lagi kini.

Ia tersenyum tulus sebelum berujar,"Nah, Hyuuga- _san_ silahkan duduk di belakang Naruto- _kun_."

Seisi kelas menatap pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi enggan untuk diam, " _C..chotto matte sensei_! Ini 'kan kursi Sasuke, b-bagaimana kalau-"

"Ah kau benar." _Sensei_ itu menyetujui pembelaan muridnya yang paling hiperaktif ini.

"Tapi..." Ia membuka _file_ berisi absensi yang tersusun rapi dalam map berwarna coklat, "Ia tidak masuk selama delapan pertemuanku belakangan ini."

"Hyuuga- _san_ silahkan duduk," Shizune kembali berbicara bermaksud menyela pemuda pirang berparas tampan yang hendak melayangkan pembelaan. "Naruto- _kun_ silahkan angkat tanganmu." Masih dengan bersungut-sungut Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan malas.

Hinata merasa enggan. Ia merasa untuk duduk saja ia telah mendapat penolakan. Kehadirannya pun seperti sangat tidak dibutuhkan, malah ia diabaikan setelah duduk dengan tenang tanpa ada satupun yang mengajak berkenalan. Sebelum...

"Hyuuga, salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tahu? Aku suka sekali ramen." Hinata terpana. Takjub dengan sikap pemuda ini yang seolah memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Hinata menggeleng cepat, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan yang seolah sangat tidak rela bangku seseorang bernama Sasuke di duduki olehnya kini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar menghargai keberadaannya. Hinata merasa diakui.

"Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Uzumaki- _san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?"

Pemuda pirang di hadapannya mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan gaya seolah berada dalam keterkejutan yang luar biasa besar.

Sedangkan lawan bicaranya mendelik sebentar sebelum kembali terfokus pada sebuah buku berisi teori-teori klasik yang tengah ia telisik. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari jendela yang terbuka penuh. Musim semi selalu berbeda, angin sekencang apapun tetap terselip kehangatan di dalamnya. Mengingat itu, ingin rasanya ia melempar orang yang mengaku sahabatnya keluar jendela agar ia biasa berhenti menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan berbeda bermakna sama, berisi ketidak percayaan.

 _So_? Bagaimana tidak. Baru dua hari kebelakang ia meminta Sasuke untuk menuruti Itachi. Menuruti artinya mematuhi segala kehendak Itachi, sekolah adalah bagian kecil dari ini, dan Sasuke dengan entengnya mengatakan _"Silakan bermimpi"_. Lalu dua hari berselang, meja yang selalu kosong di setiap harinya selama sebulan belakangan ini terisi oleh seorang pemuda penggila gel rambut dengan sebuah buku menjadi fokusnya. Ia hampir terlonjak ketika pemuda itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. _Hell_ pintar sekali rupanya.

 _'Mungkin Itachi berhasil melakukan brainwash pada Sasuke.'_ Naruto membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua. Hinata melangkah dengan tenang walau raut wajahnya dipenuhi beban. Ia berusaha menutupi dengan menundukkan kepala menghadap lantai marmer berwarna kusam.

Entah mengapa, perjalanan menuju kelasnya terasa sangat singkat ketika ia melangkahi anak tangga serasa membawa beban di kakinya ketika mentalnya belum terasah untuk menjadi bagian dari anak-anak kalangan borjuis, ya walaupun ia merasa kehadirannya belum di terima melihat latar belakangnya yang tidak setenar mereka.

Hinata menahan langkahnya. Sekali lagi ia melirik jam klasik yang ia dapat di awal masuk SMA, sebagai hadiah, katanya. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum bel berbunyi, itu artinya kelasnya bisa di pastikan masih sepi. Ia lebih suka melangkah dengan pasti ke bangku paling ujung di banding melangkah dengan lambat ketika semua bola mata seisi kelas seolah mengawasi.

Ya. Hinata siap, ia membuka pintu geser kelasnya dengan pasti. Segera menunduk memperhatikan uwabaki ketika disadari ada orang lain di kelasnya kini. Pertengkaran kecil dapat ia dengar, bukan bermaksud menguping atau ikut campur, tapi sayangnya si perusuh ada di tempat duduknya. Sosok pemuda berperawakan tegap berwajah datar dengan sorot mata dingin menatap buku yang tampaknya lebih menarik dari sahabat pirangnya yang terus berceloteh.

 _T..tunggu,_

 _Jangan-jangan..._

" _A-ano_..."

Dua orang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda sontak menatapnya yang membuka suara setelah keheningan ketika si pirang lelah dengan celotehannya yang terus saja diabaikan.

"Siapa dia?" Benar. Suaranya sedatar wajahnya.

"Ahaha aku lupa, " Pemuda pirang tergelak dalam tawanya yang singkat, "Dia murid pindahan yang baru masuk kemarin."

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

Kedua manusia dengan tatanan rambut berbeda juga gender yang tidak sama mengeryit dalam kebersamaan yang memuakkan bagi si pantat ayam.

"Kau ingin berkenalan 'kan? Aku tidak punya waktu." Ia membalik lembar kertas lusuh itu dengan santai. Suaranya terdengar jelas kala atmosfer berubah menjadi sepi senyap seolah tanpa kehidupan.

Si pirang masih terdiam, wanita yang pada dasarnya adalah makhluk yang paling peka merasakan kedutan di alisnya. Apa-apaan pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Tampan iya, tapi sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan parasnya yang enak di pandang.

"S..sombong sekali." Suara lembutnya terasa dingin, gadis itu menunduk menyebarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan bagi si pirang tapi diabaikan si _raven_.

"M..maaf aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Anda duduk di kursi saya."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga det-

Apa katanya?

"Kau bermimpi Nona, " Pemuda _raven_ itu menutup buku yang semula ia baca, terlihat ia sudah mulai bosan dengan isinya. Lantas berdiri, "Ini kursiku, mungkin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu."

"T..tapi kemarin a..aku duduk disini."

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Ia memijit pelipisnya.

Apa ini? Hadiah di hari pertamanya? Sungguh Sasuke merasa kesal. Apa katanya? Sasuke berani bertaruh selama ia tidak masuk sekolah tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuh kursinya apalagi sampai duduk disana, tidak akan ada yang betah. Terlebih di depan kursi itu adalah singgahsana si pirang yang merepotkan.

Pirang.

Naruto.

"Naruto. Jelaskan ini padaku." Suaranya tajam seperti tatapannya tadi, Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Apa?" Aura ceria pemuda itu, membuat Hinata menarik napas lega. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang bisa ia harapkan.

"Pergi!"

"Ta..tapi, "

"Kubilang pergi!"

Sasuke tidak mau hari pertamanya terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal merepotkan yang bersumber dari gadis malang yang tengah ketakutan.

"O..oi berhenti." Naruto menjadi penengah, Hinata bersyukur karenanya. "Biar aku meminta kursi lain," Naruto berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi.

"T..tapi, "

Ada cengiran lebar yang membuat Hinata terpana, "Kau duduklah di tempatku, aku tidak akan lama kok, Hyuuga." Hinata menatap kepergiannya dengan suka cita, merasa berhutang budi pada tuan baik hati yang beranjak pergi.

"Gadis merepotkan."

Sasuke bergumam tajam, Hinata menoleh dengan refleks.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dingin.

Kelopak mata besar yang menyimpan sebuah bola mata berwarna ungu lembut itu sangat tidak berdosa. Kilauannya menyimpan luka. Terlebih ada genangan air yang berusaha gadis itu tutupi dengan membuang pandangan dari seorang Uchiha yang tertegun di posisinya.

 _Dè javù._

Sasuke mendecih.

"Cengeng!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _aZhuraaaa, 14 Juni 2016_


	2. Hinata dan Hari Buruknya

Keran air.

Bunyi gemericiknya memenuhi segala penjuru toilet luas yang mendadak sepi. Seseorang tengah bersusah payah melakukan semuanya dengan benar tanpa kegugupan. Namun seseorang di depannya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya gemetar.

"Bisa tidak?!"

Waw,

Gema yang di timbulkan membuat ia tersentak dalam ketakutan yang luar biasa besar.

" _G...go...gomennasai_." Cicitan. Berbanding terbalik dengan suara _baritone_ yang teramat sangat dalam, apalagi dalam suasana seperti ini benar-benar sangat menakutkan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Semua bermula ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, si pendatang baru masih tetap dalam posisi, menunduk bahkan poni tebalnya sampai menutupi sepasang _amnesty_ yang bergerak kesana kemari. Gelisah? Sudah pasti.

Bagaimana tidak? bangkunya benar-benar dikerumuni, oleh laki-laki tampan dari berbagai kelas yang berbeda. Tidak, bukan padanya. Tetapi pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Terang saja mereka tidak duduk satu meja berdua, karena di sini sebuah meja hanya cukup untuk satu orang tentunya.

Rupanya orang di sampingnya adalah orang yang terlampau populer dengan segudang teman-temannya yang teramat keren. Sejak bel berbunyi, mereka sudah melangkahkan kaki ke kelas eksekutif ini. Tujuannya _sih,_ hanya dua pemuda berkepribadian bertolak belakang dan sekedar salam pertemuan atas teman mereka yang baru kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi kenapa mereka dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di meja Hinata?

Terang saja ia lapar, ingin makan siang. Membuka bento di atas meja lalu melahapnya dengan tenang. Bukan duduk diam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara gugup, kesal, dan lapar.

Pergi?

Semula opsi itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Kenapa? Karena ia orang baru yang sialnya tidak mendapat _tour_ keliling sekolah karena hingga saat ini belum ada yang bersedia mengosongkan waktu luang untuk mengajaknya berkeliling.

Dengan tekad yang sudah ia bulatkan dan rasa lapar yang sangat sulit untuk ditahan, ia berdiri dengan dua tangan membawa makanan. Satu bento dengan kain biru dan satu lagi jus kombinasi dari beberapa buah bervitamin berwarna terang.

Sialnya..

 _Duak!_

"Awh!"

Lalu hening.

"Waw kuning."

Suara bariton penuh ejekan itu membuat Hinata secepat kilat menengadahkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat itu juga. Bibirnya bergetar, terbuka menutup hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun suaranya tak berhasil keluar.

Ia benar-benar gugup sampai kaki jenjangnya tidak sengaja terbelit dengan kaki meja besi dan membuat ia hampir jatuh kedepan andai saja tubuh gekar tak tergoyahkan itu tidak menahan badannya yang terbilang ringan.

Lihat akibatnya.

Seragam pemuda itu berwarna kuning di bagian perutnya.

Kegugupan membuat ia gelagapan. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai tangan kurusnya menarik tangan kekar dengan penuh paksaan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu. Toilet.

Mereka pergi diiringi sorak kawan-kawan pemuda yang kini bersungut-sungut terpaksa mengikuti langkah kakinya.

Sialnya, pemuda itu adalah si Uchiha yang sangat menyebalkan di mata Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Viola Del Pensiero**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Hinata dan Hari Buruknya**

"Kau tidak bisa!"

Tangannya di tepis kasar, menggantung di udara dan berusaha kembali menyentuh seragam cemerlang yang kini terlihat kumal.

"Kau bodoh!"

Hinata tidak peduli. Ia kembali membasuh sapu tangannya dengan air, bersiap mengelap seragam Uchiha yang kini sudah basah.

"Air tidak akan bisa menghapus noda seperti ini!"

Hinata diam. Berkedip _innocent_.

Lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Kau tuli ya?!"

"Haa..."

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ia lapar, dan Uchiha di depannya ini menyebalkan.

"Diamlah, agar aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini lebih cepat."

Ia mengusap-usap noda yang sepertinya telah menempel itu.

"Benar-benar bodoh! Sudah kubilang-"

"Diam!"

Ia lapar, dan keberanian mengalahkan rasa gugup yang semula tak mampu ia tahan.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyuman aneh.

"Kau benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan."

Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Menyeretku ke tempat seperti ini, heh?"

Hinata masih mengabaikannya.

"Oh ayolah, kau gadis yang terlalu sakit hati karena penolakanku yang tidak ingin berkenalan denganmu."

Wajahnya memerah, gadis itu membelalakkan pupilnya, bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Sisi setaniah Sasuke berdecak kegirangan, _'Kena kau gadis dungu.'_

Hinata lantas melangkah mundur, menjauhkan tangannya hingga membuat sapu tangan basah itu menyentuh lantai licin. Ia membuang kontak dalam bentuk apapun dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang akan membuat ia semakin merasakan udara panas terus merambat di pipinya.

Ia merasa bodoh atas semua tindak-tanduk tanpa pikir panjangnya.

"J...jangan me...mendekat!"

"Ho?"

Suara _baritone_ itu mengalun, membuat Hinata merinding dan bersyukur di saat yang bersamaan ketika suaranya mampu menahan laju langkah lebar pemuda bergaya rambut emo yang sangat norak di mata Hinata.

"Mana dirimu yang berani membentakku?"

Dengan wajah heran yang terkesan jelas bahwa itu sangat dibuat-buat, membuat Hinata merasa sangat muak.

Sasuke kembali melangkah maju.

"Diamlah _Usagi-chan_ , jangan munafik begitu."

Hinata sungguh-sungguh merasa menyesal.

Oh _Kami-sama_ , setelah perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang ia terima di pagi hari yang ia tata sedemikian rupa, agar ia tidak terus terkungkung dalam pemikiran negatif yang selalu menunggunya. Kini ia harus kembali menata sisa-sisa semangat yang hampir serupa abu ketika Tuan Superior Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjeratnya dengan makian tanpa alasan sebelum Naruto kembali dengan sebuah kursi yang dibawa oleh seorang pesuruh berusia tua.

Lalu kini, ia harus terjebak berdua karena kebodohannya yang seolah menggali lubang kematian sebelum tiba waktunya.

"Jadi..." Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Aku harus melakuka apa?"

"J...jangan mende...dekat!"

"Begitu? Padahal kau yang menyeretku sampai di sini."

Pemuda itu memelankan langkahnya, mendramatisir semuanya.

"T...tidak, a...aku mohon."

Andai bukan tembok berkeramik putih yang menyentuh punggung berlapis seragam musim semi yang membuat ia terlihat seksi, mungkin ia tidak akan sepanik ini.

"Hm?"

Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya. Jaraknya membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Sungguh rasa laparnya entah menguap kemana sehingga keberaniannya nyaris tidak ada.

"Tidak usah memohon."

Suara rendah yang begitu berat, telunjuk itu mengusap rahang Hinata yang gemetar.

Ia sangat ketakutan.

Ia pikir inilah saat yang tepat.

"Jadi sayang..."

Oh kesan _bad boy_ yang bisa membuat gadis lain menjerit, meluluhkan akal sehatnya, membuat strategi mendadak yang ia bangun tiba-tiba lenyap. Tidak ia ingat.

"Apakah aku harus..."

Tangan itu menuruni leher Hinata yang mulus, ia merinding karena dua hal, malu dan takut.

"Membuka ba..."

Inilah saat yang tepat sebelum kata-kata kotor yang tidak sesuai norma didengarnya di hari kedua.

"KYAAAA..."

Ia tidak peduli jika harus berteriak di depan wajah orang lain. Sopan santun yang ia junjung tinggi kini sudah tak dipikirkannya lagi. Yang terpenting sekarang jiwa dan kewarasannya harus segera diselamatkan sebelum acara pelecehan ini berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih menjijikan.

Ia mampu mendengar tetesan air.

Saat ia berteriak ia menunduk sambil menutup mata. Saat ia selesai ia membuka mata dan menatap _uwabaki_ milik pemuda yang nyaris bersentuhan dengan _uwabaki_ miliknya.

Semuanya benar-benar sia-sia.

Terlebih kini pandangannya tidak mampu menatap hal lain selain sepasang batu sewarna jelaga yang menatapnya tidak suka.

Sebelum suara dan kesadarannya kembali pasca teriakkan yang sama sekali tidak berguna apa-apa membuat ia semakin putus asa.

Terlebih tangan kekar itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Oh tidak,

Semua terasa terjadi begitu saja ketika langkahnya terseret paksa keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan mengimbangi langkah lebar di lorong yang sunyi. Kini ia bertanya, kapan bel tanda masuk berbunyi?

Berbagai opsi terlahir alami dalam pikirannya yang kini semrawut. Pikirannya terus melangkah pada berbagai kemungkinan yang akan segera terjadi.

Hal yang pasti dan ia tahu pasti saat ini adalah kehadiran Uchiha yang tengah dipenuhi aura kemarahan yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Salah satu opsi membuat ia menerka, apakah setelah ini ia tidak akan baik-baik saja? Apakah tadi terakhir kali baginya untuk mampu berdiri di bawah sinar matahari yang seolah abadi?

Ia tidak mengenal secara jeli, namun keyakinannya memaksa ia untuk tahu dengan pasti bahwa Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah dalam kemarahan memunculkan segala kemungkinan buruk akan segera terjadi.

Kami-sama _pasti akan melindungi._

Lalu langkahnya terhenti.

Di depan sebuah pintu yang menjadi satu-satunya pintu yang sangat ia kenali.

Oh persepsi buruknya sama sekali tidak terbukti.

"BRAKK."

Pintu yang terbuka tanpa perasaan, membuat kesadarannya kembali setelah bermain-main dalam khayalan yang memperburuk citra Uchiha di matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pertanyaan bernada kebencian yang ia dengar, juga tatapan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang dilayangkan teman-temannya membuat Hinata berada dalam keadaan tertekan.

Ia ingin melayangkan jawaban, tetapi kehadiran Uchiha yang terus memegang pergelangan tangannya membuat ia kehilangan keberanian.

"Jawab aku!"

Setelah Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ia bergidik. Ternyata wajah orang yang melayangkan pertanyaan tadi lebih mengerikan dari pada pertanyaan bernada kebencian yang ia dengar.

"K...kami..."

Oh ayolah suara, berkompromilah dalam hal ini.

"Toilet."

Seseorang yang berdiri di sampinnya bersuara ketika semua perhatian masih di layangkan pada mereka berdua.

"Apa?"

Ibiki- _sensei_ tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke yang terkesan asal.

"Kami terkunci di toilet..." Jawabnya malas, "...Berdua." Imbuhnya.

Hinata melotot. Dengan gamblangnya Sasuke memaparkan kejadian yang Hinata anggap sebagai aib?

Saat itulah ia merasa dikuliti. Jangan lupakan eksistensi makhluk hobby dandan bernama perempuan di kelas ini yang begitu banyak, dan Hinata memastikan hampir semuanya mendambakan dan mengagungkan sang Idola. Sebut mereka _fans girls_ , dan laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya, berada di dekatnya, memegang pergelangan tangannya, adalah objek dari semua keributan yang sering kali ditimbulkanoleh para _fans_ yang mungkin Hinata menganggap mereka sudah hampir kehilangan kewarasan jika itu menyangkut Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke yang melepaskan genggamannya membuat Hinata mengangkat kepala dengan cepat. Ia bahkan lupa tengah berdiri di depan kelas. Ekspresi dan bahasa tubuhnya seolah mengatakan ketidakrelaan yang Hinata layangkan ketika Uchiha perlahan menjauhi dirinya yang kini melangkah menuju kursi di samping Tuan Berisik Naruto Namikaze. Itulah yang para fansnya yakini, sehingga Hinata kembali menatap _uwabaki_.

"Uchiha..."

Geraman penuh penekanan,

"Hyuuga,"

Juga ekspresi gurunya yang mengeras ditambah aura gelap yang mengguar semakin pekat membuat ia seakan tidak kuasa untuk hanya mengangkat kepalanya.

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya hari-harinya akan semakin sulit saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia merasakan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya menjadi hal yang semakin menarik diantara langkah menggema di lorong yang sudah sepi.

Pukul Lima.

Lima menit yang lalu ia baru saja terlepas dari jeratan kedisiplinan atau orang-orang lebih sering menyebutnya sebagai 'hukuman' yang di berikan Ibiki- _sensei_.

Ia mengeluh, mengerjakan hal yang bukan menjadi tugasnya adalah hal yang sulit. Terlebih tugas yang diembankan berdua hanya ia saja yang bekerja.

Terlepas dari jeratan Ibiki yang super disiplin memang sulit. Setelah bel pulang ia di tahan dengan ceramah panjang, dilanjut dengan tugas tak masuk akal yang harus mereka 'berdua' kerjakan. Namun sayang, si biang pembuat keonaran tidak ikut ambil bagian.

Di sinilah Hinata mulai mengerti, betapa Sasuke Uchiha bukan orang yang baik untuk didekati.

Tidak ada pilihan baginya selain lebih tekun dan cepat bekerja dalam menata arsip yang super banyak dan berantakan. Ia ingin segera pulang, lalu makan malam. Ia bahkan lupa tidak sempat memakan bekal yang ia bawa.

Lalu semua berakhir, Hinata merasa lega.

Di lorong yang sepi. Yang dindingnya dipenuhi kaca besar dengan sekat kayu tipis, ia melangkah dengan mata menyipit kala kilauan senja menyeruak masuk tanpa ampun menerpanya.

Ia terhenti di sebuah jalan menuju pintu keluar yang besar, di setiap sisinya di penuhi oleh loker-loker yang menjulang. Ia hendak mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu yang ia kenakan dari rumah. Memutar kunci sebelum membukanya, pada saat yang bersamaan ia menyaksikan puluhan sampah pelastik keluar secara cepat. Jangan lupakan juga beberapa kertas yang kemudian ia pungut salah satu.

Surat berisi umpatan dengan huruf kapital.

Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Perkiraannya terbukti akurat. Dalam waktu dekat.

 _'Selamat datang hari-hari merepotkan.'_

Ia membereskan beberapa sampah plastik juga kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Ia merasa bahwa ini tidak akan mudah.

Di hari kedua banyak hal terjadi yang tidak bisa ia antisipasi. memikirkan itu semua membuat ia merasa frustasi.

"Jadi..."

Ada langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekati.

"Dia orangnya?"

Dua orang.

"Apa kau bercanda?" Suara lain yang berbeda menimpali dengan nada tidak suka.

Sebentar lagi.

"Haha..."

Mereka tertawa. Itu terdengar seperti kekehan.

Hinata beranjak, dengan sepasang tangan sibuk dengan sampah-sampah kering yang membuat ia kehilangan waktu pulang cepat.

Hinata tidak ingat.

Rasanya seperti kecepatan kilat ketika dengan sekali dorongan, ia yang tanpa pertahanan menubruk loker yang baru saja ia buka.

"Siapa kau?"

Disusul dengan sampah yang susah payah ia bereskan kini kembali berserakan.

Hinata tidak mengerti. Harusnya pertanyaan seperti itu ia yang berikan. Bukan segerombol orang yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Bisa bicara tidak?"

Ada yang memainkan rambutnya.

"S...siapa kalian?" Ia membuka suara setelah bisu cukup lama.

Lalu orang yang lain menghampiri, "Kami adalah orang yang paling berhak untuk mendapatkan hati Uchiha Sasuke."

Apa?

"Jadi Hyuuga..,"

Namanya akan segera terkenal sebentar lagi.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Yang berambut pirang menusuk dadanya dengan telunjuk.

 _Fans gilrs_ , eh?

"Beraninya kau!" Yang berkulit putih halus menarik baju bagian depannya. Lalu menghempaskannya. Menubruk loker diakhiri bunyi keras dan erangan tertahan. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan.

"Kau dengan beraninya menyeret Uchiha- _sama_ ke toilet?!"

Nadanya meninggi, ia berbicara dengan penuh kebencian di depan muka Hinata, merasa paling benar. "Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu?!" Bentaknya.

Hinata ingin menyangkalnya, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksa ia untuk diam. Bagaimanapun adu mulut tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Terlebih salah satu pihak telah diliputi amarah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Jalang!"

Satu-satunya dari mereka yang memakai kacamata tengah melipat tangan di depan dada. Berjalan dengan gaya anggun. Dari tadi ia lebih banyak diam. Namun, rasa-rasanya wanita inilah yang paling menakutkan.

"Hyuuga..."

Satu jambakan membuat ia yang semula menunduk, menatap lurus pada manik matanya yang berwarna segar. Merah.

"Siapapun yang mendekati Uchiha- _sama_ , akan menghadapi kami. Tidak ada yang berhak. Tidak." Ia mendesis. Jambakannya semakin mengerat.

Hinata tidak berani menatap mata mereka. Terlebih posisinya yang sangat tidak menguntungkan sekarang ini.

"Kecuali satu, "

Tangan kurus itu berpindah pada dagu.

"Ya hanya satu." Memaksa manik mutiara yang terus saja melarikan pandangan darinya, menatap kedalam matanya. Mengorek setiap hal yang ia pampang di sana. Terutama kebencian.

"Hanya Haruno Sakura."

Siapapun dia pasti punya tempat tersendiri di hati mereka. Terang saja. Hinata tidak perlu tau akan eksistensinya.

Setelah itu Hinata lebih banyak diam. Merasakan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang mereka berikan sebagai 'tanda perpisahan'. Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Terlebih, ia tidak memiliki kawan untuk mengeluh.

Dengan sisa tenaga dan tubuh yang dibanjiri peluh, ia bangkit. Memunguti kembali sampah itu sebelum menyeret langkahnya pada tempat sampah di sudut loker yang jauhnya tidak seberapa.

Sejenak ia berdiri mematung, ini akan jauh lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Apapun itu, ia berani bertaruh bahwa setiap rintangan tak akan mampu merobohkan tekad kuat yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun.

Ia refleks mengalihkan pandangan ketika dirasakan ada eksistensi lain di sana selain dirinya. Takut-takut kalau langkah terburu-buru yang perlahan mendekat itu adalah segerombol orang yang akan menganiayanya lagi.

Hinata melangkah agak terburu-buru.

Ia menajamkan pendengarannya. Hanya satu, ya satu. Tidak salah lagi, tapi tak ada salahnya mengantisipasi dengan segera pergi, bukan begitu?

Di barisan ketiga rentetan loker dari tempat sampah tadi langkahnya resmi terhenti. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tubuhnya nyaris bertubrukan dengan penghuni lain disana.

 _Deg._

Ia lekas menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia merasa tidak perlu jika kejadian sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu terulang.

" _Gomen_ ,"

Suara lembut khas perempuan, disertai bungkukan badan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Gadis ini...

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

 _Siapa dia?_

"A...ah! ti...tidak."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman. Di balik semua itu Hinata mengagumi, betapa cantiknya gadis di hadapannya ini. Tubuh ramping dengan balutan cardigan berwarna hijau sewarna matanya yang memancarkan kebaikan. Juga rambut sebahu berwarna merah muda. Kesan pertama yang Hinata tangkap saat itu adalah, gadis ini mengingatkannga pada musim yang tengah ia lewati.

Hinata yang memulai, membungkuk hormat sebagai tanda perpisahan yang mendapat balasan hangat dari gadis itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata dapat mendengar gadis itu berseru.

" _Gomen_!"

Lokernya ada di barisan ke empat, jadi tidak perlu waktu banyak baginya untuk segera sampai.

"Kau lama sekali..."

Ia membuka lokernya lagi, belum sempat mengganti uwabaki karena kegiatan tadi. Setelah suara itu, kegiatannya terhenti.

Lokernya menjadi sekat, anatara ia dan gadis yang hampir menubruknya tadi, juga gadis sama yang sedang berbicara dengan orang yang mungkin ia kenali.

"Kau tidak marah 'kan, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Hinata memutar kuncinya dengan gerakan pelan. Sangat pelan. Bukan ingin menguping pembicaraannya lebih detail, hanya saja ia merasakan lemas yang tak mampu ia lawan.

"Hn."

Setelah selesai, Hinata berjalan gontai mendekati pintu keluar saat sepasang sejoli itu melakukan hal yang sama, terbukti dengan langkah berisik mereka yang beraturan. Hinata melakukan itu hanya untuk memastikan.

Setelah tidak ada lagi loker di sampingnya yang bisa diraba dengan telunjuknya. Saat itulah gadis sama yang ia temui berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda yang ia kenali.

"Apa kau sudah lama?"

Berjalan menjauh seolah Hinata tidak berada di situ.

"Satu jam."

Jadi lokernya dengan pemuda pembuat onar itu ada di rak yang yang sama? Hanya posisinya saja yang berbeda? Hinata di bagian keempat dan laki-laki itu di bagian ketiga? Saling membelakangi?

Kalau begitu, pasti sangat jelas terdengar saat tubuhnya dibenturkan berkali-kali menubruk loker, bukan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mereka berikan, terlebih dilayangkan dengan setengah teriakkan, pasti mampu terdengar oleh pria itu jikalau memang benar ia berada di sana dari satu jam yang lalu? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha tidak membantu?

Memangnya akibat ulah siapa Hinata menjadi korban _bully_ seperti itu?

Selama Hinata berkutat menjalankan hukuman dengan porsi dua orang dengan penuh perjuangan sedangkan orang yang menjadi biang atas segalanya hanya berdiri santai, di lokernya menunggu kehadiran gadis energik berambut terang?

Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tangan kirinya menutup wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia bukan gadis yang kuat. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan emosinya mengambil alih, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk menahan segalanya.

Bayangannya semakin memanjang, sekolah terlihat suram kala senja seperti ini. Mungkin hanya ia dan segelintir orang saja yang masih sudi menapakan kaki di sana. Dari pintu keluar berdaun dua, terbuat dari kaca yang sangat besar hingga membuat akses warna jingga seolah menerpa wajahnya penuh cahaya.

Sementara fenomena indah yang terlupakan matanya, ia hanya bisa menyalurkan segala bebannya di hari ini lewat tangisan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **nana chan** : terimakasih banyak, ini sudah dilanjut. Enjoy

 **lovely sasuhina** : Semoga tanya kamu terjawab di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Thanks.

 **Guest** : Familiar? Jika yang dimaksud familiar di sini kamu pernah temukan cerita nyaris serupa, percayalah ini benar-benar ide original abal dari saya. Thanks.

 **.**

 **A/N : Bukan cerita yang akan selesai dalam waktu sebentar. Mungkin. Dunia baru saya sangat menyibukkan. Semoga kalian mengerti. Saya sangat menyayangi para reader, terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, follow, dan fav.**

.

.

aZhuraaaa, 22 Juni 2016.


	3. Keluarga Baru

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Viola Del Pensiero**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Keluarga Baru**

"Oi _baka otouto_ , kau lambat dalam segala hal."

Cerca Itachi pada seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan dasi.

"Seperti?"

Tanya Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli.

"Kau lamban dalam berpakaian, seperti perempuan."

Sungguh sekarang Sasuke agak terpancing untuk sekedar meluapkan kesal.

"Kau juga lamban dalam kelahiran. Sehingga aku yang lahir duluan dan jadi kakakmu-"

"Yang sering seenaknya padaku."

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Ya hanya perasaanmu, _baka Aniki_."

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan dasinya. Ia juga merasa penampilan formalnya kelewat oke. Lihat saja rambut mainly kaya akan gel, lengan jas yang di gulung keren, oh dia merasa menang satu langkah dari Itachi yang berpakaian formal standar. Sasuke terkekeh.

Hanya dalam hati karena kini tampangnya datar sekali.

"Seperti apa ya?"

Itachi sudah tersaji di depan jendela yang tidak suka Sasuke buka namun kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Itachi dengan langit kelam benar-benar tidak ada variasi. Terlebih, apa katanya tadi? Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Seperti apa, apanya?"

"Tch, " Itachi mendecih tanpa berbalik.

"Ibu 'baru' kita."

Sasuke tertegun di posisinya. Di depan cermin saat ia merapikan rambutnya-walau sebenarnya ia yakin sekali rambutnya sudah rapi, bisa bahaya kalau nanti kelewat rapi, ia akan terlihat tidak mainly lagi.

Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata bayangannya yang didistorsikan oleh benda besar di hadapannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ungkap Sasuke tak acuh, lagi.

Itachi menggedor kamarnya, masuk tanpa permisi dari dua puluh satu menit yang lalu. Menginvasi privasi Sasuke, merenggut ketenangan ketika hanya jarum detik terdengar, berganti kolaborasi dengan suara Itachi yang mengatakan banyak hal tak masuk akal. Padahal itu normal, hanya Sasuke saja yang menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Kabar itu datang pada mereka berdua, pada Itachi lebih tepatnya, karena Sasuke saat itu sedang berkeliaran di luar.

Dua bulan yang lalu ayahnya melangsungkan resepsi yang katanya _'Hanya pesta kebun sederhan.'_ yang nyatanya mengeruk dana lumayan dalam –versi mereka berdua tentunya– yang dilangsungkan di Negara luar. Untuk alasan bisnis, karena itu pesta yang katanya sekali lagi 'sederhana' jadi Fugaku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membopong istri barunya ke kediamannya di Jepang, ataupun mengundang anak-anaknya ke resepsinya, sekali lagi Fugaku menganggapnya hanya kesederhanaan.

Hingga seminggu yang lalu, ayahnya mengatakan akan membawa ibu baru mereka ke rumah. Mengenalkannya pada kedua anaknya yang sudah besar-besar.

Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli sebenarnya, ayahnya mau menikah dengan wanita manapun, asalkan tidak mencampuri urusan Sasuke ya ia sih oke saja.

Saat pintu diketuk dan Itachi melangkah keluar, Sasuke merasa inilah saat baginya untuk menyapa seorang wanita yang akan menjadi ibunya, atau sudah menjadi ibunya dari dua bulan lalu?

Entahlah.

Sasuke hanya mengekor pada Itachi, menanti apa yang akan terjadi. Sesungguhnya ia bersungut dalam hati. Seharusnya kini ia ada untuk menikmati beberapa gelas wine atau sekedar berkendara dengan kecepatan gila. Ia tidak suka di rumah, kalau saja bukan kedatangan ayahnya Sasuke akan lupakan sejenak tentang rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu cantik. Cantik sekali.

Menyapa mereka akrab. Memberikan pelukan hangat sejenak setelah ayah mereka mengacak helai serumpun gelap kedua putranya secara bergantian.

Menyertakan senyuman dalam setiap tutur kata yang seelegan penampilannya. Wanita dari kalangan borju yang tahu _fashion_. Di ambang pintu, Sasuke terpana pada sosok ibunya. Rambut panjang hitam di belah dua, mata bulat besar, bibir tipis yang tidak henti melengkungkan senyuman.

"Namanya Haku."

Padahal ayahnya sudah mengatakan itu melalui saluran telepon pada Itachi.

Kedua pemuda berkarisma tinggi itu membungkuk sebagai salam penghormatan.

Terlalu fokus pada wanita dewasa yang terlihat lebih muda dari usia yang dikatakan ayahnya, mereka berdua, atau mungkin hanya Sasuke Uchiha saja yang melupakan kehadiran lain yang menyertai kedatangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini Hinata."

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat ayahnya bertutur kata.

"Ia akan menjadi saudara kalian berdua. Ku harap kalian akur."

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang sama sekali tidak terkejut. Hanya membalas senyuman perempuan berambut indigo panjang yang mengenakan dress berwarna _terakota_ sebatas betis.

Sasuke menarik kesimpulan, Itachi bukanlah penyampai informasi yang baik.

Saat Itachi mengatakan perkara ayahnya yang menikah lagi, toh Itachi tidak sertakan bahwa ibu barunya juga memiliki anak perempuan yang...Sasuke kenal.

"Salam kenal. Mohon bantuannya."

Apa-apaan keluarga barunya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke bangun ketika jendela yang membawa angin musim semi membuatnya menggeliat malas. Ia ingin tidur lagi jika tidak ingat bahwa ia memiliki jadwal sarapan pagi bersama keluarga barunya.

Tentu. Alasannya untuk bangun bukanlah sekolah yang menjadi kewajibannya. Tapi, hal yang akan menjadi rutinitas paginya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan kubur dalam dalam semenjak ayahnya lebih memilih menetap di kantonya di luar sana.

Memasuki kamar mandi dan berpakaian rapi. Sasuke menatap dirinya dalam cermin dengan datar. Seragam musim semi, kapan terakhir ia pakai? Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Lalu Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan santai. Di meja makan sudah tersaji berbagai hidangan. Sasuke lebih memilih duduk diam, berbanding terbalik dengan Itachi yang berusaha keras ingin membantu, alhasil pekerjaan dapur yang seharusnya di kerjakan satu orang, kini bertambah dua menjadi ramai.

Ada ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ibu senang, ternyata kalian satu sekolah."

Wanita yang membiarkan rambutnya terurai, berujar sambil menyajikan sepiring _omelet_ yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Bukan hanya itu, mereka juga sekelas, bu."

Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi yang tengah melepas apron biru pekat bermotif garisnya. Oh, Sasuke menatap _evil smirk_ di sana.

"Bagus sekali Itachi."

Suara berat ktu terlontar saat koran tak dapat lagi dijadikan alasan untuk pengalihan perhatian jika kehangatan keluarga sudah terkumpul di depan mata.

Keributan di skolah, bangkunya yang diambil alih, seragam yang menjijikan, dan gosip-gosip yang beredar, semua berpangkal dari kedatangan Hinata sebagai murkd pindahan. Jadi, Itachi sang dalang rupanya.

Si Boneka Hidup-begitu Sasuke menjuluki Hinata. Berjalan dengan kiku. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya yang menebarkan aura setan.

"Kau suka sekolah barumu?"

Semua menatap Hinata, yang ditatap merasa tidak biasa. Alhasil ia merona sebelum menjawab dengan nada ceria.

" _Hai_ , _Otou-sama_."

Terlepas dari gadis ayu itu, Sasuke melihat seorang pembohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerem sekaligus di sebuah perempatan, melajukan mobilnya kasar di atas krikil aspal. Memencet klakson nyaring kala menyalip mobil lain dengan kecepatan yang tidak aman.

Sasuke hanya tidak suka wangi mobilnya terkontaminasi dengan parfum perempuan.

Ia melihat kaca spion panjang di depannya. Oh bagus, si boneka hidup mengambil nafas tersendat layaknya orang yang terkena serangan asma. Evil smirk nampak di bibir tipisnya.

Semua bermula ketika ia tengah menenteng tasnya menuruni tangga. Ayahnya sudah siap dengan mobil yang dinyalakan sebelum benar-benar dipakai. Sebenarnya Itachi yang menawarkan diri mengantarkan mereka -Sasuke Hinata- untuk pergi ke skolah. Hanya saja karena mobilnya sedang mengalami masalah dan menginap untuk beberapa saat di bengkel langganannnya, jadi ayahnya tidak ragu meminjamkan mobilnya. Layaknya Itachi yang tidak ragu akan kebaikannya mengantarkan kedua adiknya.

Namun, di dekat tanaman bunga yang tengah di siram ibunya, Sasuke dengan entengnya menjawab. "Aku akan pergi dengan mobilku."

Ungkapan disertai senyum kemenangan, tidak dapat bertahan lama ketika Fugaku berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau berangkat bersama Hinata dengan mobilmu, Sasuke."

Bukannya Sasuke tidak menangkap gestur terkejut Hinata yang tengah mengnakan sepatunya di undakan pintu utama, atau raut wajah Itachi yang menampakkan kmenangan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, apa yang Fugaku katakan tidaklah dapat disandingkan dengan penolakan.

Alhasil, disinilah mereka.

Duduk berdua, Sasuke di depan kemudi dan Hinata di sampingnya.

Bagi Sasuke, perjalan ke sekolah terasa seabad lamanya.

Bagi Hinata, perjalanan ke sekolah seperti akan membawanya ke nereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak melemparkan sepatah katapun ketika Hinata mendudukan diri di kursi penumpang. Kenapa harus di depan? Karena semua akan terlihat tidak normal jika ia membiarkan Hinata yang memang mau, duduk di belakang. Ia, akan lebih mirip jadi supir ketimbang saudara.

Saudara eh?

"Turun."

"Aku akan turun."

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Lalu cepat membuka beltnya. Terlalu cepat hingga ia kesulitan.

"Cepatlah, bodoh."

"Bisakah kau bersabar?"

Berpacu dengan waktu dan detak jantungnya sendiri, Sasuke yang seperti ini tidak baik untuk di dekati. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri dan melenggang pergi.

Setelah selesai, Hinata mengambilbtasnya dibkursi belakang dan bersiap membuka pintu, namun urung. Karena ia lebih memilih untuk berjuar, "Terimakasih tumpangannya, Sasuke- _san_."

Dengan senyuman seolah apa yang sasuke lakukan padanya selama di perjalanan tidak pernah ia alami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata menarik napas berat.

Ia temukan banyak sampah plastik dan kertas-kertas memenuhi lokernya lagi. Terlau penuh. Jauh lebih penuh dari saat ia temukan itu berapa hari yang lalu.

Hinata ingin abaikan, tapi sepatu untuknya pulang ada di antara puluhan kertas dan sampah yang bertebaran.

Masih mengenakan uwabaki, Hinata mengambil tong sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Memunguti sampah dengan cepat dan menginjaknya hingga memadat kala tempat sampah berukuran sedang itu tak mampu menampung beban yang terlalu banyak.

Segera ia ambil sepatu itu lalu memasukkan uwabaki. Ia sudah rasakan eksistensi orang lain selain dirinya disana. Namun semua baru benar benar terjadi setelah ia selesai mengunci lokernya.

 _"Klek"_

"Rupanya nyalimu besar juga."

Yang waktu itu lagi, Hinata menatap ubin. Tangannya yang ada di belakang tubuhnya meraba tepian loker yang dingin.

Hinata berniat abaikan, ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tempat sampah, ketika salah satu kaki jenjang menendang tong sampah yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Kecepatan kilat, membuatnya menggelinding dan isinya berhambutan. Hinata meringis.

"Kau menantang kami?"

Hinata mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Ini perihal ia yang berangkat bersmaa si Uchiha. Bahkan peringatan para gadis ini tempo hari seolah ia abaikan. Tapi realita tidak seperti itu, Hinata tidak berniat begitu. Hanya saja, semua terjadi diluar kemampuannya sebagai manusia, sebagai Hyuuga Hinata yang hanya bisa menerima.

Gadis berambut pirang menjambak rambunya yang terurai. Hinata meringis, pandangannya temukan dua sosok perempuan, seingatnya ada tiga, namun satu yang paling kejam ternyata tidak ada.

Gundukan sampah, rasa sakit di kulit kepala, ia benar-benar mengulang kejadian tragis di suatu hari di peunghujung senja.

"Kau! Sampah!"

Melepas jambakan dengan kasar. Menyumpahinya.

"Katakan sesuatu. Jalang!"

Hinata hanya menunduk. Segala hal yang ia lakukan akan salah, bicara atau tidak sama sekali tidak akan berpengaruh pada perlakuan kasar yang akan diterimanya. Jadi jika begitu, maka akan lebih baik jika diam saja, toh ia juga tak memerlukan energi lebih untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tuli!"

 _"Duakk!"_

"Ah!"

Tendangan di tulang kering gadis itu membuatnya berteriak. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, bahunya di dorong keras menghantam loker. Memaksa Hinata untuk tegak kala ia membungkuk memegangi kakinya, meraba rasa sakit yang berdenyut.

"Dengar, kau hanya murid pindahan. Kau tidak pantas dengan segala hal!"

Rambut pirang panjang, mata sewarna bunga lavender mekar. Perpaduan sempurna untuk seorang gadis yang tidak hanya bisa didefiniskan dengan kata cantik. Tapi Hinata sangat menyayangkan, sikapnya terlalu bengis untuk disebut manis.

"Kau dekat-dekat dengannya, sama dengan kau dekat-dekat dengan kami." Si pirang berbicara dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Kau menjauhinya, itupun yang akan kami lakukan padamu."

Gadis berponi rata itu menghadiahkan tinju penuh tenaga di bahu Hinata. Menghantam loker disusul rasa ngilu yang menyerang sarafnya secara telak.

"Pilih sesukamu."

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi. Hinata sudah merosot duduk di ubin yang dingin. Kepalanya menunduk dan punggungnya menyentuh lokernya sendiri.

Ia merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, mereka terlalu jahat dan Hinata ada di pilihan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ini sakit sekali."

Bahkan Hinata tidak memiliki waktu untuk menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Yang review saya balas belakangan ya? Ini pendek untuk waktu publish yang lama. Saya menerima complain kok, soal Hinata Sasuke dan siapapun itu, tapi semua saya buat bukan tanpa alasan. Typo banyaklah pasti, saya enggak sempat edit beberapa kali. Maaf maaf maaf dan terimakasih banyak, saya ucapkan untuk semua pihak.

.

.

aZhuraaaa, 5 Agustus 2016


End file.
